Bite Me
by blockheadwriter
Summary: Parker is moving to Scotland. Not with the intentions on meeting a vampire family, or falling in love, or intentions of anything besides hating Scotland. But this family will change how she thinks, how she acts, and screw with her priorities. Gregory/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides Parker, and any others of my creation. **

**This is my First Fan Fiction for Little Vampie. I watched this awhile back when I was younger, and I must say, I love these Vampires more than Twilights Vamps. XD So you can stop reading this, and continue down to the actually story. [: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Parker had never dreamed of being able to hate a place so much, until she was told that she was moving to Scotland. This wasn't just that "Oh I hate you for now" kind of hate, but the kind with a burning fury of hatred. First of all, Parker didn't like living with her Aunt and Uncle. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but it was because she just wanted her mom and dad back. But through thick and thin, Tony was always there for her, thats why he was her favorite out of all of them. It was like she could relate so much more to him.<p>

But all the real termoil began with a new job. When her Uncle had gotten a new job, they were all packing up and moving across the atlantic ocean. Not like any normal "family", they couldn't just move to L.A or Florida, they felt the need to go all out and move to a different country. Oh, Parker doesn't think of this thing they have going on as much as a family, more of a clan type of thing. She never thought the day that she would move would be this bad, but no, let's make this the second worst day of her life!

"Parker, honey!" Her aunt cried out. This made her jump as she was taking things off her shelf. Placing the keepsakes in her "Special" box, that was to be handled with unconventional care. Which is why FRAGILE had been written all over it.

"PARKER!" Her aunt screamed in the most caring way she could yell at her. Of course, at the same moment she was grabbing a priceless snow globe, almost dropping it but catching it with her ninja senses. If that snow globe would have broken, there would have went her sanity, composure, and the kindness that she had left! Not that she had a whole lot anymore.

"Yes?" She said sitting it down in the box, walking out into the hallway. Meeting her Aunt in the kitchen, she was hovering over things that used to plaster the fridge.

"Should I keep these?" She said referring to the pictures that Parker drew, which were of happy things, that reminded her of the good times.

"Yeah," She said while nodding, "You might want to look back on those in the future to remind yourself of the innocence that is hidden, deep, deep down inside of me." Standing there for a moment, not noticing her Aunt was speaking to her the whole time. Biting her lip, she turned and made her way back to her room to finish packing. Her Aunt followed her through the house, as Parker just noticed she was speaking. Her eyes went big, and she bit her tongue holding back laughter.

Catching her in mid sentence, "You're going to love it there Parker! Who knows, You might make very good friends! Or find a guy perhaps!" Her Aunt was fascinated by the ways of Parker that concerned her love life. As of matter of fact, Parker had rules…

1. Don't get close to any guy. With exceptions of Brendon Urie, Robert Pattinson, or Charlie Sheen.

2. Never say the L word, because if you have got this far, then you have apparently broke rule 1. With exception of Brendon Urie, and Robert Pattinson.

3. Never ever let a guy make you believe that he loves you, because no one truly knows what love is unless, he is willing to kill himself for me if I ever died. May this option only be available for Brendon Urie, or Robert Pattinson.

Yes, her three top rules were… unique. For the explanation of Charlie Sheen, You know, she loved him before all this Press shit, but she still has standards. That is why he was eliminated from rule number two. So in all case scenarios, If Charlie Sheen says "I Love You", do not say it back.

Nodding a few times, fake smiling, and looking genuinly concerned is what got her through the day. That was a lot of hard work!

Before she even noticed, she was on the plane. Sitting next to Tony, who was her favorite one in the family. Perhaps the whole world. But of course she had that annoying kid behind her that wanted to kick the sit, and the tough looking parent that portrays the look of a bad ass person you don't want to mess with. But soon enough, She could feel her eyes starting to fall, she was falling to her worst enemy: sleep.

* * *

><p>"Parker! Parker, wake up." I could feel him poking me, I could feel his breath right in front of me, I could feel the urge to want to strangle him.<p>

"Yes Tony?" I said half asleep, half awake. Running her free hand that wasn't asleep through her hair.

"We're here." Tony said this short and choppy. You could tell he didn't want to be here anymore than I did.

To her dismay, she of course quickly stood up, hitting her head on the cabin above her. "Oww."She mumbled rubbing the top of my head, then her eyes, then her head, then her eyes. This went on for a little bit before they actually made it off the plane.

It was terrible, she had even more run ins with danger than she normally had! But then again, she didn't have many encounters say the least. It was a sign, a sign telling me to "Turn your ass around and go back to America." Quite a threatning sign, she swore up and down to herself that she seen it written on a paper with a guy holding it up in the airport. It was just because she hit her head, she was officially going crazy...

But she shook it off. Her mind was elsewhere when she seen the house, forget the signs she kept recieving, this house was to die for! The thing was, it didn't really look like a house, it should be considered more as a castle. From the distance she noticed a tower. Wow, she better watch how she acted her, she might just get herself locked up into a tower. Just like Repunzel, except for the long hair. But that was only a fairy tale, and knew that no guy would be any prince considering her high standars.

As the night went on, we went and explored the "castle." It was very impressive. Finding her room, which was at the back of the house, and was next to Tony's. That situation could be proved to be an advantage, or it could be a living nightmare. Her room was pre painted before they moved here, and it was a a tad bit darker than a sandy brown. It matched her bedspread though, that resembled an Arizona Green Tea can, with the pink and blue designs sprouting everywhere. But the canopy around her bed was the best, that or the window.

The first day in Scotland, hadn't been that bad. It became dark out, and she couldn't go to sleep. Which she needed to, because she had to go to school tomorrow. But it was her first night here, and she wanted to enjoy it instead of worrying about tomorrow. So she was on the floor, on her knees while her arms dangled outside her window. It felt nice out, and not to mention the moon. It looked better here, than it did in America, even though it's the same moon everywhere. Slowly she pulled her thumb up, as she covered it over the moon. So its true, The moon is never bigger than your thumb, no matter where you are.

A couple of minutes passed and she finally made it to her bed. Laying down and falling to sleep, she was exhausted. But if she thought today was tiring, then she was going to be surpirised about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what to really think about it myself, I was just having fun with the idea! Please review, tell me what I did wrong, or what you want more of, or something that you liked! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Toodles! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides Parker, and any others of my creation. **

**So the other night I posted the first chapter, after I had pulled an all night, and I am thankful for FindingSarah to bring all my mistakes to my attention. I swear, I will review it before I post it this time! **

* * *

><p>Parker was laying in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Not after that nightmare she had! It was just of the family, the whole time, she seen the family in a portrait like stance. After she woke up, she had realized that was the only thing she seen in her dream, the whole time! Maybe she was going crazy!<p>

To be on the safe side, Parker put her Laptop on her lap as she typed up what she seen. If she had the smallest amount of artistic ability, she would draw it, but she didn't... So she typed it. Noticing she had gotten Emails from friends in America, and started reading them. It made her sleepy again, and she was about to fall back to sleep...

_Knock, Knock. _

Parkers eyes flew open, did she just hear that? She didn't want to get it, she would just shake it off like it never happened. It was a figment of her wacky imagination. Parker closed her laptop, sitting it on her side table. Covering herself back up, she began to fall asleep...

Parker woke up again, why couldnt she stay asleep? Rubbing her eyes she sat up a bit. Was that Charlie Sheen standing at the end of my bed? She looked closer, rubbing her eyes more. No! It was a kid around her age, maybe a year older, with spiky hair, who was wearing black, and who seriously creeped her out. But when will you be in a situation like this, when you don't nkwo who it is, or what is is, and not be creeped out. Parker just casually got up from her bed, pulling her night shirt down, and made her way to Tony's room.

That night, she slept with Tony in his twin bed. Yeah, not to mention the fact that she didn't know if there really was something wrong with her, or if that had really just happened.

* * *

><p>Parkers Uncle Bob opened the Tony's door. Looking slightly confused why Parker was at the other end of Tony's bed, Why Tony was holding on the her feet, and quite frankly why she was even in here. Beats me, he thought to himself. "Come of child, and young adult! Get up, it is time to go to school." Uncle Bobs voice boomed through his room. Parker growled and threw the pillow over her head, just realizing how bad her back hurt!<p>

Tony rolled over and fell of the bed, which scared Parker and made her spring up. "Tony, Tony, Are you alright?" Parker said looking down at him. Tony slowly sat up, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah." He said this, while getting up and walking downstairs. Probably to the bathroom, falling off the bed probably scared the piss out of him! Parker slumped to her room, starting her daily routine. She quickly went into her bathroom, brushing her hair. It looked fine the way it was, straight and not frizzy. Then to her closet as she slid on a Gray Tank Top, Light Blue short sleeve Scoop neck shirt, Dark denim capris, and a pair of black low top converse.

Parker slickly slid on her priceless necklace, that was chape of a dove, for peace. Parker looked in the mirror, Eehhh, She looked okay. Just right between Prissy and Scene/Laid Back. Then she joined Tony for breakfast, they ate. Her Aunt took her to school, Parker had an okay day at school, and coming home to take a nap. Only to wake up and find out she was baby sitting Tony, no biggy, for Aunt and Uncle while they went to his bosses shindig.

"Today went okay." Parker mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the shower, brushing her hair while it was wet. Even though she couldn't get that picture out of her head all day, and then to mention the boy she thought she seen standing there. Which she figured out at the end of the day, it was the same boy who was in the family potrait she dreamt about.

What Parker didn't know was that Tony had a friend over at the moment. What Parker doesn't know, wont hurt her? Wrong! After Parker had getten dressed into a old gray sweater that fell off a shoulder, a pair of aersopostale girls blue pola dotted boxers shorts, and her fuzzy Bunny slippers. Just stuff that would keep her warm, but not too warm. But when she finally started to settle down, she heard noise coming from Tony's room.

Parker stood up, running out of her room, and busting the door down into Tony's room. No one! How could there be no one? Parker immediatly looked at the curtains and how the wind blew them, wait, the window was opened!

Parker started to panic, not knowing what to do. So she waited, not a smart thing at all though! Parker sat there and waiting for Tony on his bed for what seemed like hours. Until she heard his voice getting closer, and closer. And soon enough, there came little Tony through the window. Tony looked at Parker with the most annoying smile ever, "Hey! Parker, I Just went flying. And the-" Parker cut him off.

Parker's eyes were big as she stared at the other little boy Tony was with. The little boy answered for himself, "My name is Rudolph." Parker nodded, completely in denial.

Tony then remembered somethign, "Yeah He's a vampire." Tony said with the chillest tone ever, like it was nothing.

"Rudolph is a what?" Parker said.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me how I'm doing, or things you like. [: If you would like to see what Parker looks like, got to my Profile and go to the link. R&amp;R! <strong>


	3. AN

should I continue? I don't really know If I should or not though.. so someone please leave some feedback. xx.


End file.
